


Picking up Hotties 101:Bar Hookup

by MorganSloatman230



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: First meeting between two future best friends/business partners, M/M, Make Outs, Suggested off screen sex at the end, bar hookup, creatorship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSloatman230/pseuds/MorganSloatman230
Summary: Being dragged out into the night and being made to attend a local night club against his wishes by his friend Abigail Lambart, was not on Joey's list of agendas that evening. Bored and not expecting a particularly eventful evening, Joey's night takes a turn for the better after Abby introduces Joey to a long time friend of hers. Will this stranger enlighten and spice things up for Joey tonight?
Relationships: Joey Drew/Henry Stein
Kudos: 7





	Picking up Hotties 101:Bar Hookup

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be neat to write about a story for the ship Joey x Henry that included Abby, and followed the timeline of the recent book released "The Illusion of living". This fic basically involves Henry and Joey's first meeting and them hooking up in a bar.

At a local bar, things that night were quite busy. Many patrons, whether young or old, male, or female, bustled about the building. Some sat at the bar drinking and socializing with friends or their dates, others spun about the dance floor. The music that floated throughout the dimly lit room bounced off the walls, helping set the tone for the evening.

Leaning back against the bar, Joey sat with his friend Abigail while taking in the scenery around him. Dressed in a semi formal get up of a tucked in dress shirt, slacks and red bowtie with his hair gelled back, Joey didn’t have to try all that hard to catch the eye and attention of some of the local women. Not to say that he was all that very interested in attracting their attention to begin with, anyway, regardless of what societal standards and people expected of him at the time.

Letting out a soft sigh, he turned his attention over to Abby, who sat next to him chatting away with the bartender, a young pretty thing in her mid to late twenties. Abby seemed quite comfortable and happy with where she was, which was good, since Joey couldn’t say the same about himself. It had been, after all, her idea to come here to begin with. Although Joey was as much of, if not more so, of a social person as Abby, when his friend suggested they go out that night, he was hoping something more along the lines of going to see a movie or play, not a local hot night club joint.

Desperately wishing he had brought something to read with him, Joey tried to amuse himself by looking around the room for some sort of distraction. On stage, there was a local band playing Jazz music. Being a fan of jazz, Joey decided that if he was going to be forced to spend his evening off here (courtesy of Abby who said Joey needed to get out more) then he might as well get something out of it. Making his way over to the dance floor, Joey settled on a woman around his age and height. 

When the song came to a end, the woman clearly looked as though she expected him to buy her a drink, but Joey turned away and tried to ignore the offended glare he felt from the lady as he made his way back over to where Abby was. As he approached, Joey noticed for the first time that she wasn’t alone. Beside her, sat a young male in his twenties. 

Feeling annoyed about Abby apparently managing to hook up with someone else, Joey knew from experience that when they all returned to the apartment that night, that Joey would have to box his ears with his pillows again. Typically, though, that didn’t happen all that often, and usually often, it was Joey who was taking home men or women home, so technically, Joey had no right to complain.

Once he got close enough, Joey could tell the two were having a friendly discussion about art and college. Closer, Joey took the time to analyze the man appearance in more detail. He was tall, slightly taller than Joey even. His hair was a dark shade of blond, almost brown and kept short but messy. His eyes, although warm and friendly, were an unremarkable hazel in color. The clothes he wore were like Joey’s but worn in a looser fashion, with his dress shirt untucked, and his tie slightly loosened. Overall, Joey couldn’t say that he was too impressed.

Once Abby took notice of Joey standing nearby them, she immediately attempted to introduce Joey to the stranger. “Joey! There you are! I just wanted to introduce you to a very good friend of mine. Joey this is Henry.” 

Despite himself, Joey couldn’t help but be intrigued. “Oh? Well, hello their Henry! As Abby stated, my name is Joey, Joey Drew!”

Extending his hand for the other man to shake, Joey was a little caught off guard when Henry immediately made a grab for his hand and gave it a firm shake. His smile, Joey noted though, was so warm and friendly that Joey soon relaxed despite his body’s tension. “Nice to meet you Joey! Abby has been telling me so much about you.”

Joey glanced over in Abby’s direction. “Really now? Just what about me I wonder?”

Henry laughed. “Only good things, I assure you! She told me that you were planning on writing your own comic book series about a cute little devil named Bendy. Abby even showed me one of the recent rough drafts for the first issue, and I have to say that I am really taken in by the character and the simple, but great story idea you have for it.”

Joey was a little taken a back and frowned. Glancing over an Abby with questioning look, the woman recoiled and flustered slightly under his gaze. “Really now?”

“I am sorry Joey! I really am! But your comics are good, and I just couldn’t help myself!” Abby seemed to quickly recover from her anxiety of being caught and became brighter and more animated as she went on with her explanation. “You see, Henry is also a comic artist looking to eventually find and publish his works too, so I thought he would be interested in seeing some of your work.”

Joey’s eyebrows sprung upwards at hearing that. “Really? A comic book artist? Have you managed to publish any works of your own yet?”

Henry flustered a little. “No…not yet, but I am trying too, anyway! Right now, I only work as a comic illustrator for a small local newspaper.” Henry then met Joey’s eyes with curiosity. “How about you?”

“Oh, me? The same, though my friend Nathan owns and operates a publishing agency that has a section of the company that publishes comics. He says that if that section likes my work, that I could see it soon published!” Joey couldn’t help but share his enthusiasm with this perfect stranger. Then again, if his work does end up getting published, then Joey could see himself shouting and sharing his joy with anyone who would even listen.

Joey flinched slightly when he felt Henry place a hand on his shoulder. “That is really great! You are so lucky to know someone who has direct connections like that. I am sure you won’t have any problem with getting your comics published.” Joey smiled at this support.

“Why wouldn’t I get published? My friend, soon enough even, I will have my comics turning into a regular series!” Henry let out a warm laugh, and Joey’s face brightened up some more. For whatever rhyme or reason that Joey couldn’t fathom, Joey couldn’t help but warm up to this man rather quickly. There was something about this man that made Joey want to be closer to him, and he was sure that wasn’t just the alcohol speaking. 

Since adolescence, Joey knew that he never was attracted to girls. Rather, Joey always found himself drawn to guys; something he was taught to both be ashamed of and hide as a secret by both his parents and society. It was only after meeting and befriending Abby, that Joey was taught to not be ashamed of who he was or his identity. Abby, being queer and not straight herself encouraged Joey to come out of his shell and be himself.

What exactly about the man before Joey that attracted him to begin with? Joey wasn’t exactly sure, but he had a feeling that said attraction wasn’t going to die away anytime soon. While he talked with Henry, it took Joey a few minutes for him to realize that Abigail was missing. Looking around for his friend, Joey failed to spot the short haired brunette woman anywhere in his line of sight. Joey also must have looked very concerned, because while Joey continued to survey the room for his missing friend, Henry reached over and gently laid his hand on Joey’s upper arm.

Jumping, Joey immediately turned his attention back to Henry, who looked at Joey in a reassuring manner. “Hey, don’t worry about Abby. You know how she is. She simply ran off with another woman while we were talking because the lady said she had something that would interest Abby.” Henry then laughed at Joey’s perplexed expression. “I overheard the woman telling Abby that she knew a famous local composer that was interested in meeting her.”

Joey nodded, now understanding Abby’s abrupt leaving better. “That’s is very much like her. Always having a knack for meeting and maintaining contact with famous talented people.” Joey then grinned wide. “Like me!”

Henry laughed and Joey did his best to hide a blush that he felt developing on his face. He had to admit that the man’s laughter was both adorable and infectious, and soon enough Joey found himself laughing along as well. No longer feeling out of place by being left alone with Henry, Joey started to relax more.

Seating himself on the bar stool behind him, Joey gestured for Henry to join him. “May I have the opportunity of buying you a drink?” Henry seated himself beside Joey and nodded. Joey ordered to drinks for himself and Henry, and as they drank their beverages, the two continued their discussion.

Joey had to admit that he was rather enjoying himself far more than he had expected this evening, and a part of himself was glad that Abby dragged him out to this bar tonight. Over the next hour, Joey and Henry went on to discuss a different range of various topics, from hobbies, to cartoons, and even their time in college. Joey had never enjoyed talking this much with someone before other than Abby, Nathan, or his old late friend Kyle.

When Abigail finally returned, neither Joey nor Henry noticed her presence at first. “Having fun without me, you two?” Turning to face her, Joey smiled.

“Oh Abby, yes! How was your chat with the composer you met?”

“You mean Mr. Berlin? Oh yes! I had a lovely discussion with him!” Abby’s smile grew broader as she went on. “He told me about a piece was currently writing for an up and coming show. I believe it was called “What’ll I do?” He showed me a rough draft for the song, and I think it’s got a lot of potential.”

Henry shook his head while letting out a chuckle. “You just have a knack for being in the right place, at the right time, don’t you Abby?”

Abby returned a sheepish smile. “Its all about keeping your mind open and having luck on your side, Henry. Since I moved to New York when I was eighteen, I have met all sorts of wonderful and strange characters.”

Joey developed a twinkle in his eyes. “Like, say me, Abby?”

Abby laughed. “Yes Joey! People like you.”

The three then enjoyed the rest of their night together drinking, chatting away and joking like the old pals. Joey even got the opportunity to dance with Henry once; and Joey must admit that the other’s dancing skills were certainly far from the best and could use a lot of tuning and refining. Henry enjoyed himself though, and Joey would be lying to say that he didn’t have fun himself.

In the early hours of the morning, around two o’ clock, the bar was closing and the three decided to call it a night. Abby headed back to her place immediately and left the two men standing outside alone together. Joey invited Henry back to his place for an early breakfast, and to show off some of the rough draft art he had for his planned future comics. Henry agreed, and so the two set off into the night.

At Joey’s place, the two initially started going over Joey’s rough draft ideas and sketches; with Henry offering advice and ideas on how Joey could improve or expand on his ideas, something which Joey appreciated. After a while, the two slowly got off task, and moved their attention to other things. Joey showed Henry his record collection and even introduce the other artist to more obscure musicians and songs Henry never heard of before.

“This artist is called Ben Whitted. He isn’t Louis Armstrong or anything, but I am still a fan of him regardless.” Joey sat beside Henry on the couch. The two were sitting close, close enough to be touching even. Joey felt himself develop a faint blush as warmth from Henry’s body heat could be felt. Trying to overcome his sudden bout of anxiety, Joey attempted to relax by leaning back against the couch and resting his arms on both sides of the head rest next to his frame.

Closing his eyes, Joey felt himself begin to unwind, when suddenly he felt the heat of another body rest back next to his. Snapping open his eyelids, Joey saw Henry leaning back next to him with a content, relaxed expression on his face. As the other man snuggled closer to him, Joey held in his breath as he felt himself become more flustered because of more body contact.

“Henry? W-what are you doing?” Henry simply laughed at Joey’s question. 

“Oh, sorry Joey! I just thought since we were sitting so close and all that you wouldn’t mind some more physical contact.” Henry slowly sat up looking sheepish. “I guess being drunk and all- “

Joey interrupted Henry by pulling the other down into a kiss. Put off guard, it took a little more than a few seconds for Henry to gather himself mentally and return the kiss. At first, the kiss only involved the two’s lips, but after a minute it evolved to including their tongues meeting and intertwining with one another. It wasn’t the best kiss Joey ever had, but it was one that he wouldn’t forget anytime soon either.

Undoing each other’s buttons and clothes, Joey moved to leaving a trail of bite marks and kisses down Henry’s jaw and neck. As Joey bit down on a section of flesh around Henry’s collar bone, Joey felt the fingers Henry ran through Joey’s hair clamp down on the back of his skull. 

Pulling away while panting, Henry suggested they move to Joey’s bedroom if they were to continue. Agreeing, Joey got up and the two made their way over to Joey’s bedroom. That morning around four, Joey’s apartment neighbors could have sworn they overheard a lot of moaning and rapid banging going on inside the eccentric artist’s apartment.


End file.
